


Love Story

by Punzel23



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Melendaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punzel23/pseuds/Punzel23
Summary: Claire is overwhelmed and stressed out but with everything closed during a pandemic, Neil decides to invite her over for dinner
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 37
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not going to do a bunch of Covid stories. But it seemed like a way to lead them together since everything else was shut down ;). I hope you enjoy it! I've got a few chapters that will be following shortly. As always your comments and feedback are very appreciated!!!

“Hey, what’s up” Neil asks looking up from his desk

“We need to talk about Browne” Audrey says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Neil scoffs and rolls his eyes. “There’s nothing to talk about” he says irritated with everything going on that someone has once again gone to complain.

“It has nothing to do with you. HR got a complaint about her interactions with other residents” Audrey responds. 

“What? That’s ridiculous” He shoots back.

Audrey gives him her ‘not today’ look.

“What was the complaint?” he asks

“Apparently she yelled at Murphy and Reznick” Audrey explained

“I’m sure it was for a good reason” he says sitting back in the chair.

“Do I need to take care of this?” Audrey asks annoyed

“I’ll take care of it” he replies.

“Thank you” Audrey says as she turns to leave.

“Hey” Neil calls out

“Yeah” Audrey turns back around

“You ok?” he asks

“Are any of us?” she replies with a sigh.

After Audrey left Neil noticed Park in the lounge.

“How’s it going?” Neil asked walking into the lounge

“It’s going” Park forced a smile. “What about you?” he asks

“Same” Neil replied before asking, “Hey were you in here the other day when Claire got upset with Murphy and Reznick?”

“Yeah” Park sighed shaking his head.

“What happened exactly?” Neil questioned as he rested his hands on the back of the chair.

“Murphy came in with Claire, they were both wearing mask, at the end of the day and he asked Morgan and I how Claire was feeling. Morgan and I both said we didn’t know, and Shaun got all excited that now everyone knew exactly how he felt all the time because with people wearing a mask, we can’t read their expressions. So, Claire rips off her mask and says ‘since you can’t see through my mask let me use my words. It sucks so stop being so happy about it’ or something to that affect. Then Morgan told her to take it easy on him and Claire told her she is just happy that none of us can do surgeries. It had been a long day; it’s been a long month; it wasn’t anything personal.” He explains to Melendez.

“Yeah. It has.” Neil replies picturing the scenario Park described in his mind and finding it slightly comical.

How’s your family doing by the way?” Neil asks

“They’re good. I was supposed to go to Arizona, but all of this happened, and Kellan has asthma, so I don’t want to risk it” he replies

“Man” Neil says shaking his head.

“Yeah. I had given up my apartment and everything so I’m staying with Shaun” Park shares

“How’s that going?” Neil asks surprised

“I’m thinking of moving to a hotel” Park laughs.

Neil found Claire in a room where patient belongings were being stored. He couldn’t see her face but could tell by the way she stood that she was feeling overwhelmed.

“It’s going to be ok” he says, and she turns around, her eyes glassy.

“I came down here to look for a patient who passed necklace to give back to her daughter. I know we’re supposed to wait, but I can’t today. I just can’t.” she says her voice full of emotion.

“It’s not going to bring her back” he replies

“But maybe it will make her feel a little better. Maybe it will give her a little peace since she couldn’t be here with her mom.” Claire says as she starts to look though a bin.

“Claire.” He says softly

“Don’t. I’m not being overly involved. I’m not” she says frustrated.

“Everything sucks. People are dying from covid, from cancer, and there’s nothing I can do. Nothing. Right now, though, I can help a daughter feel something other than sad. Besides, I’m on a break, so there’s nowhere else I’m supposed to be”

“I was going to offer to help look” he tells her sympathetically.

They look through the bins and find the necklace. Claire considers coming back another time to help contact other patients loved ones but doesn’t say anything out loud about it.

“Thank you” Claire smiles looking over at him as they start to walk out.

Neil smiles back and nods.

They reach the elevators and he hits the up button.

“Want to have dinner at my place tomorrow night?” he asks looking up at the digital display above the elevator showing the floor.

She looks over at him surprised.

“Track is closed, gyms are closed” he shrugged “it’s something other than sitting at home alone” he says.

She thinks about it, “Can I dress up?” she asks adding “because I’ve been living in scrubs or pajamas for the past month” she says looking back at the elevator

He gives her a side eye and laughs, “sure.”

“What can I bring?” she asks as they step onto the elevator.

“Just you” he smiles

“It’s because things aren’t open, and you know I can’t cook isn’t it?” she teases

“Ehh..” he joking shrugs

She reaches over and playfully smacks his arm. Her mood has definitely brightened since they were downstairs.

He goes to check on a few patients which keeps his mind occupied. Later he is back in his office and he finds himself thinking about dinner tomorrow. It wasn’t the brightest idea he’s had. In fact, it is probably a bad idea, but they are friends. She has been incredibly stressed and understandably so, this is something no one saw coming. She’ll feel better to be able to get out. He did tell Lim he’d talk to her and that’s what he’s doing. 

The next day, they work together on a couple of cases. She stops by his office before she leaves for the day. “Are we still on for dinner?” she asks

“Yeah, I’m finishing up here if you want to come over around 7?” he suggests.

Claire nods. “I’ll see you then” she smiles and heads out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments ❤️ I’ll have an additional chapter up a little later this today too!

Neil finds himself feeling more excited and nervous than he should for this dinner, but he pushes it aside. 

Claire gets home and takes a shower. She looks in her closet for something to wear. She decides on a black, lace dress that has lace sleeves and lace that covers a strapless solid black fabric that falls about mid-thigh. It’s definitely not a work dress but not an over the top sexy dress either she thinks to herself as she looks in the mirror. Her hair is down in bouncy curls. She decides on black strappy wedges rather than heels. It’s been so long since she’s been able to get out of the house, she forgets how good it feels to get dressed up.

Neil finishes the sauce and puts the pasta on as a radio station plays in the background. He’s dressed casually in some athletic pants and a t-shirt. The pasta is almost done when he hears the doorbell.

“Perfect timing” he says as he opens the door. He catches his breath at the sight of her.

“Wow. You look…amazing. Come in” he says stepping back trying not to look her over again.  
“Thanks” Claire smiles “You said I could dress up” she shrugged feeling a little self-conscious.

“I think I’m under-dressed” he joked.

“Nah” she said as she followed him to the kitchen.

He put the pasta in a strainer and then put it in back into the pot and covers it. The bread will be done in just a couple minutes, he says as he pours her a glass of wine.

“Thank you” she smiles

“I’ll be right back” he tells her as he darts off to another room.

Claire walks around the living room looking at his bookshelf and pictures. She finds herself singing along with the song on the radio and swaying.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting. All there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story. Baby, just say 'Yes'."_

_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew._

_So, close your eyes,_

_Escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_Romeo, save me. They're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid. We'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story. Baby, just say 'Yes'."_

She turns to see Neil now wearing dark jeans and a white dress shirt leaning against the frame of a door, with a wide smile.

“Oh” she says placing a hand over her heart, “sorry” she laughs

“I should’ve known you were a Swiftie” he laughs.

“Hey, it was playing at your house” she rolls her eyes

“You have an incredible voice, and it was the radio not a personal playlist just to be clear” he laughs.

“You didn’t have to change” she says as the timer for the bread dings.

“I may not look as good as you, but you’re right, it is nice to be out of scrubs and sweats” he says giving her a smile that makes her melt.

“Stop it. Stop” she tells herself quietly her head. It was only just before covid hit that she told her therapist she thought she was in love with her boss. Things had been so busy and chaotic that those feelings were forced down but tonight they are surfacing again.

“This is so good” she says twirling the spaghetti onto her fork.

“Thank you. I’m glad” he smiles as he takes a drink and his eyes linger on her a little longer than they probably should.

“This was a really nice idea. Especially with how busy we’ve been, all these patients, and none that we can really help…” she says trailing off.

“We’re not talking about work tonight. Anything but” he says

She smiles, “deal”

They talked about stores running out of supplies, arguments witnessed in the grocery line. They talked about avoiding watching the news, and trends of people baking bread.

“Maybe we should try that one night…baking bread” she laughs as he pours her another glass of wine.

“Oh yeah, you’ve taking up this baking thing, haven’t you?” he chuckles.

“I have not attempted bread. Just chocolate chip cookies” she laughs

“Chocolate chip cookies? I must have missed the ones you brought for me to try” he mocks being offended.

“Morgan must’ve swiped them” she jokes

“B*tch! I should’ve known” he laughs, and his statement makes Claire laugh even harder.

“Next time” she says as she tries to compose herself.

Their conversation is interrupted by the doorbell. 

Neil makes a face, unsure of who it could be as he goes to the door.

“Oh” she hears him say as she gets up and clears the table.

“I got a dart set off Amazon the other day” he explains walking towards her with a box.

“I’ve got that.” He says seeing her with the dishes

“I can help, you made dinner after all” she says. “So you got darts?”

“Yeah wanna play? I can set it up” he offers.

“Sure, I’m going to warn you though; I haven’t before” she smiles.

“Can’t be worse than bowling” he says as he holds the box and grabs a bottle of tequila.

“Can you grab those two shot glasses?” he asks her, pointing to a shelf in the kitchen

“This seems dangerous with a first-time dart player” she laughs

“Don’t worry. I’m a doctor” he winks.

Neil sets the dart game up on a door and grabs a kitchen stool. Claire sits on the stool as he explains how it works.

“Loser takes a shot” he says as he pulls the darts, he just threw off the board and hands them to her.

“Ok” she replies with an unsure smile.

Neil pours two shots and sets them on the small shelf of the window and then sits down on the stool.

“Let’s see what you got” he says as he takes the opportunity to check her out from behind while she comes up with her strategy, then mentally chastising himself for doing so.

The dart hits the top of the board and bounces back.

“Ooh!” Claire reacts her hand flying over her mouth

“That requires a shot” he tells her laughing.

They each take one and set the glasses down and he pours another.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not going to help” she jokes

“It’ll give you an out though” he chuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter for the day lol. The story itself is nearly complete just some last minute editing and stuff.
> 
> This chapter is long but I didn’t want to break it up. I hope you guys enjoy it!!!

“Ok, I’ve got this” Claire says trying to focus.

“I can’t do this if you’re distracting me by laughing” she says looking back at him.

“Sorry” he says stifling his laugh.

She throws the dart again and this time it bounces off from the side.

“Ok this is broken” she says throwing up her hands

“It’s not broken” he tells her, and she reaches for the shot.

“Maybe that isn’t helping” he laughs and she sticks her tongue out at him.

“You have to take one too” she says handing him the other shot.

“That’s not how it works. Loser takes the shot.” He explains.

“But if a dart bounces off then both parties take a shot” she replies

“No” he shakes his head

“Yes. It’s the rule” she says confidently trying to hand him the glass.

“Says who?” he asks

“Me” she gives him a toothy smile that he can’t help but give into.

“I really do think it’s broken. Maybe it’s the board being on the door” she says as she goes to check the board.

“No, it’s not” he laughs

“Well they aren’t sticking” she explains gesturing towards the board.

Neil shakes his head. She’s obviously tipsy and even more animated than normal.

“Ok, come here, I’ll show you” he instructs, and she walks back over towards him.

Claire stands in front of him, her back to the board.

“Boards that way” he says pointing behind her.

“I thought you were going to show me” she huffs rolling her eyes.

“How am I going to do that if you aren’t looking at the board?” he asks

Claire stops and thinks for a second. She gives a half smile as she shrugs and turns around. She opens her hand with the two-remaining darts for him to take it.

“You’re going to throw it” he tells her and she puts the dart in her throwing hand.

He stands close behind her, and places a hand on her hip making her catch her breath. He takes her hand and brings it up.   
“Ok, the trick is to use a little force but not too much” he explains his warm breath on her ear making her feel tingly. He moves her hand back, “you have to aim” and then forward before moving it back again “and throw” he says getting her to release the dart.

It lands on the board, close to the bullseye and she jumps in excitement.

“Woah!” she smiles and turns quickly forgetting just how close they were standing.

She closes the small gap between them and kisses his lips as she’s caught up in the moment. 

She pulls back and brings her fingers to her lips, stepping back feeling slightly embarrassed, “I’m uh..” she says pushing her hair back and laughing nervously

The taste of her lips feels heavenly and intoxicating. While he should allow the moment to pass, he can’t.

“C’mere…” he says huskily pulling her back towards him and kissing her back, deepening it and his tongue dances with hers.

She sucks lightly on his bottom lip making him tighten his grip on her hip. She breaks the kiss and grins, “I’ve still got one dart left” she smiles holding it up. 

“Let’s see what you’ve got Browne” he tells her stepping back.

Can you show me one more time?” she asks with those big green eyes.

He wouldn’t think of saying no.

“It’s easy” he says placing his hand on her hip again, this time with a little more pressure, running his hand down her arm to her hand and lifting it. She can feel her body lean into his as he takes her through the motions of throwing the dart.

It lands even closer than the previous one.

She turns to face him, her eyes darting from his lips to his eyes, “Thank you” she smiles before turning to get the darts to give back to him.

She hands them over, her hand lingering on his for a moment. She steps away and sits on the stool to watch. He throws the first one and lands just to the left of the bullseye.

“Nice” she nods

He throws the second and hits just above the bullseye.

“I’m about to win this” he says with a grin and as he goes to throw the dart she comes up behind him and says “throw” causing him to miss the board and hit the door.

“That’s cheating” he says as he turns to see the absolute glee on her face as she laughs.

“Oh, be a big boy and take your shot” she says handing him the glass

He takes it and clinks his glass to hers.

“ooh” she says shaking her head feeling a little more than just tipsy now.

“You ok?” he chuckles as he puts a hand on her waist to help her balance.

“Yeah” she smiles as she moves her hair back again tugging at a curl.

“You want to go one more round?” he asks as his hand absent mindedly moves from her waist to her hip.

“I don’t think you can handle it” she replies mischievously

Neil laughs and feels his heart beat faster, “I’ll show you what I can handle” he replies his face so close to hers they almost touch.

“You go first” she says as she moves over to the stool to sit.

He throws the first and it lands towards the top of the board. The second lands just above the bullseye, and the third back towards the top. 

“Your turn” he grins as he walks towards her and her body brushes up against his as she stands to take her turn. 

“Don’t distract me” she warns as she tries to focus.

Neil laughs as he watches.

“You want some water first?” he teases.

“Yeah, actually it might help” she laughs. 

He gets her a glass of water and brings it over.

She takes a couple drinks and tries not to laugh at the facial expression he is giving her which lets her know this isn’t actually going to help.

Standing in front of the board again she shakes her arms to loosen them.

“You’re stalling” he calls out

“Am not. I’m loosening my arms” she replies sticking her tongue out at him as he pours himself another shot and takes it.

“It’s ok, I’m enjoying the show” he tells her chuckling. The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. He’s glad that she doesn’t seem to mind.

Claire throws the dart and lands it just to the right of the bullseye.

“Yes!” she exclaims throwing her arms in the air.

Neil laughs at her enthusiasm.

“I did it! Did you see?” she asks gesturing towards the board.

“I had looked away; you were taking so long to throw it” he teases

She scrunches her nose and mocks him moving her mouth silently saying, ‘blah blah blah.”

She goes to throw another one and he fake coughs breaking her concentration.

“That’s cheating!” she says turning towards him

“I had to cough. I couldn’t help it” he tries not to laugh.

She walks over to him saucily, and his eyes don’t dare leave her as she gets right in front of him.

“You have to play fair” she says in almost a whisper, her lips almost touching his.

“I play fair” he replies his hands running down her side.

“Hmm” she says biting her bottom lip, “after all, I if I win, it’s because I had a good teacher” she replies as she brushes her lips lightly against his as her hand traces down the back of his neck, bushing her lips against his again as if she’s testing the waters. He dares not move for fear of losing this moment.

She kisses him again, but deepens it, pressing her body to his as he sits on the stool. For the first time in a month, she feels something other than sad and despair and she’s not going to question anything about it right now.

His lips move from hers down her neck, and she moans which only encourages him more. His hand moves up her thighs to the hem of her dress and she drops the dart from her hand as he scraps his teeth along her lip.

She grabs the back of his hair tugging lightly as she moans.

They are suddenly interrupted by the ringing of Neil’s cell phone.

She breaks their kiss breathing heavily and Neil sighs groaning at the fact he has to move from this.

He looks at the phone, it’s Audrey.

“It’s the hospital” he tells Claire as he lifts the phone to answer.   
Claire nods, as she stays over by the stool.

“Melendez” he answers, his heart still pounding.

“Hey, it’s Audrey. I’m sorry to call late”

“It’s ok” he replies as he glances over at Claire wondering if she’s starting to second guess this.

“I just wanted to catch you tonight because things have been crazy” Audrey explains before asking “Did you talk to Browne?”

“Yeah. I took care of that” he answers cryptically. He did after all talk to her, just not specifically about the situation Audrey refers to, which he didn’t feel was a situation at all.

“We have some more PPE on the way tomorrow and some additional test. I have someone dropping them off in the morning and left you as the contact” she tells him.

“Ok, not a problem.” He replies trying to get it over with

“This isn’t getting any easier. I lost another patient tonight, a 75 year old man who had been looking forward to his granddaughters wedding.” Audrey shares, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I’m sorry. It’s hard, I know” he replies leaning back on the counter.

“Then I have this neighbor in my apartment complex ask me to wait every freaking time I go to leave and go down the elevator” she rants

“Tell them to put a damn mask on” he says

Audrey laughs, maybe I will. 

“Oh, also, we’re supposed to have a meeting tomorrow to go over hospitalization rates and testing rates, I’m moving it to noon though because I don’t plan on being there first thing. I have Jenny looking into a local business that does delivery so that we can order lunch” she adds.

“That sounds good.” He says hoping the conversation is wrapping up. He looks over to see Claire moving the stool back by the kitchen counter. Neil gets antsy as he sees her then turn to look in her purse.

“I think that’s all” Audrey says sighing, “I just wanted to check in with you and then let you know about the meeting and all” she tells him. There’s also a piece of her that just needs to share information from her day with someone who knows how it is. “I wish this could just be over with” she says frustrated.

Claire slips her purse on her shoulder and walks over to Neil mouthing “I should go”

He reaches out for her hand and holds up a finger to let her know it will just be a second. While she’s let herself just be in the moment, knowing that the Chief of Surgery is on the other end of the line kicks her back into reality.

“Don’t we all” he replies, “Get some rest, we’ll get through it” he says as he helps wrap the conversation up and hangs up the phone.

“I… should go” Claire says with a smile. 

“Are you ok to? We could put on a movie” he offers

Claire laughs, “Yeah, I’m um, fine. I think it’s probably best that I head home” she replies even though there’s a part of her that wants to stay. She knows if she stays they won’t be watching a movie.

“Ok” he says, I’ll walk you out” he says sounding a little disappointed.

“You don’t have to” she says but doesn’t fight him on it. 

He walks her out to her car as she hits the keyfob to unlock it she turns towards him.

“Thank you for dinner, and darts” she laughs as she feels her cheeks getting warm. “Thank you” he replies wishing he could find a way to make her stay.

They stand there in an awkward silence for a moment before Claire takes a deep breath and says “Goodnight”

Neil steps closer and brushes a stray curl from her face, “Goodnight” he says leaning down to kiss her once more. She leans against the car, his body pressed firmly to hers. Her arms now around his neck and his hands cupping her backside.

They break the kiss, his face still close to hers, “if you keep that up I don’t think I’ll be able to leave” she jokes

“Would that be such a bad thing?” he asks huskily.

“I don’t know” she replies as her hands run down his toned chest.

“Claire” he says and she thinks it may be the thing that causes her to lose all her senses.

“I better go before we really get ourselves into trouble” she smiles as she opens the door.

He wants to argue the reasons for her to stay but doesn’t want to push. “Be careful” he says as she gets in and starts the car. He stands with his hands resting in his pockets as he watches her taillights drive off. He brings his fingers to his lips, as if touching them brings back the moment she first kissed him. It was a scene he had thought about many times, especially right after Dash had first come to visit her at the hospital. Taking a deep breath, he heads back inside.

Claire pulls away, a sense of excitement and pure giddy that she hasn’t felt in years. He was a better kisser than she had imagined, and even though there was a part of her that chastised herself for letting it happen, the other part was ecstatic. It was the first time since all this begin that she was actually a little happy that everything was closed and limited their options which is how they winded up having dinner tonight. She smiled all the way home. As she pulled in she looked down to see a text from Neil. “I just wanted to say… I won at darts” it said with a smiley emoji.

“Oh no you didn’t!” she laughed reading it.

“I think you’re having short term memory problems. It was an inconclusive game” she replies.

“You forfeited your last turn, but I’m up for a re-match anytime” he replies

“I didn’t forfeit, you distracted me” she says adding an eyeroll emoji.

He sent an emoji shrugging along with a winking face

“Just wait…” she replies with her own winking face emoji

“I look forward to it” he tells her before adding “Sweet Dreams”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are enjoying this... sorry this part took so long to post!

The next day Claire wakes up thinking about the previous night. She smiles as the memory of their kiss but then wonders what it means, and what if he regrets it, not to mention the hot water it would put them into. She tosses her head back on the pillow. She’s his resident. There are so many issues with them being together it starts to feel overwhelming.

Walking into the hospital, Neil gets in the elevator and sees Marcus already on there. The door starts to shut when it re-opens and Claire steps on.

  
“Dr. Melendez, Dr. Andrews, Good Morning” she says before turning around and facing the door.

“Morning” they both reply.

“What’s with you?” Andrews asks looking over at the grin on Melendez’s face.

“What?” Neil asks

“Everything has gone to hell, but you look like the cat that caught the canary” Marcus asks confused.

“It’s only because the day just started. See me again in an hour” Neil tells him.

“Whatever” Andrews says in a lower voice “You got laid” he says trying not to be loud about it. “There’s a pandemic going on and you managed to get laid.” Andrews shakes his head

“No” Neil laughs “I didn’t”

Claire tries not to turn laugh although she can hear their conversation.

“Maybe I’m hallucinating from having to sleep in a cold garage” Andrews huffs and looks ahead.

They step off the elevator and Neil receive a call that the PPE has been delivered. 

“Hey Browne” he calls out, “want to go downstairs and help me with this PPE?” he asks

“I can help too” Shaun says as he walks by

“I just need one of you” Melendez answers

“I’ll go” Shaun volunteers as Neil stands there helpless.

Claire gives him a sad smile as Neil turns to get into the elevator with Shaun.

“I miss Leah.” Shaun blurts out

“Where is she?” Neil asks taking the bait

“She is at her apartment. We haven’t seen each other because of covid” Shaun replies

“But she works at the hospital too” Neil questions.

“Yes, but it’s still not safe” Shaun says his hands clasped in front of him.

Neil nods unsure of what to say.

“We tried to have phone sex but it just didn’t work out so well” Shaun shares.

Neil closes his eyes and tries to erase what he just heard.

Thankfully the elevator opens to their floor so he can escape this conversation.

They get the PPE and take it upstairs to the storage room. Neil leaves to let Shaun to put it away.

He walks to the resident’s lounge to see Park and Claire. 

“We’re back in the ER today, surprise!” Neil says sarcastically

“I have been keeping an eye on a patient of Dr. Andrews, that was pregnant and we delivered the baby. Is it ok if I check in on her as well?” Park asked

“Yeah, of course” Neil nods

“Thanks” Park says as he gets up to go and check.

Claire looks at the laptop in front of her showing the hospitals patient dashboard.

“These numbers are insane” she says scrolling through

Neil walks over behind her and looks over her shoulder to see what she’s referring to. His face is right beside hers and it makes her heart speed up.

“They are crazy” he comments looking at what’s on the screen. “What’s the number of open beds?” he asks

Claire stares as the screen.

“Can you see the open beds?” he asks leaning closer to her

“I um, yeah, it’s uh right here” she says leaning forward some and adjusting how she’s sitting.

  
Neil suddenly wonders if he’s overstepped a boundary and he steps back not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. Claire reaches over for his arm to get his attention but winds up grabbing his hand tugging to have him come back, “did you see this?” she asks and he leans into see. 

“What am I looking at?” he questions unsure of what she’s referring to

“That” she points at the screen and he looks in closer until his face is beside hers

“The testing?” he asks

She turns her face towards him and her lips are right beside his ear “Just the screen” she says in a whisper that sends chills down his spine and he smiles.

“I was beginning to think you’d changed your mind” he says looking over at her before turning his attention back to the screen.

“I probably should” she says scrolling through the screen. “You are my boss after all”

“I won’t always be” he says as he stands up and places a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

“We better head down to the ER before Reznick sends out a search team” he says as Claire shuts the laptop. 

They get into the elevator and Neil hits the ‘door close’ button even though he can see out of the corner of his eye that Shaun is approaching. 

“Oh, Shaun was… there” Claire says pointing towards the doors

Neil turns towards her and cups her face with his hands to kiss her.

“He’ll be ok” he tells her as he steps back hearing the elevator ding to alert them the floor has been reached. 

Claire straightens her shirt as she bites her lip and smiles. “Yeah” she says as they exit.

That afternoon they are in the Resident's lounge filling in chart information when Neil comes in to let them know she needs a couple people to work overtime in the ER. 

“I can’t tonight,” Shaun says which leaves Alex and Claire.

“I have been attending to that patient who is in a coma newborn after work, I can come down afterwards” he offers.   
Neil sighs, knowing what this means.

“I can work it” she replies.

“Thank you,” Neil says as he heads to his office.

He pulls out his phone and text Claire, “I’m sorry”

She had just left the lounge to head downstairs when she saw it.

“No worries” she replies and hits send

A couple of hours into her second shift Claire is standing at the nurse’s station when Melendez comes down.

“Hey” she smiles, “what are you still doing here?”

“I had some work to catch up on, and there’s nothing interesting to go home to so…” he shrugs

“It’s finally calmed down a little bit” she sighs

“Maybe you should take a little break in the on-call room” he suggests as he signs off on a chart.

“Melendez!” Audrey calls out. “What are you still doing here?” she asks as she approaches the nurse’s station.

“I had some stuff to wrap up, then I decided to come down and see if I was needed down here” he replies.

“Go home. I need to make sure you’re available tomorrow.” She tells him

“I will be” he assures her

“Go home. Now” she repeats

“Yes, Chief” he says as he closes another chart and hands it to Claire.

“Goodnight” she says feeling a little disappointed.

“I’ve got to go upstairs and get my stuff” he says.

“Speaking of, I need to go up there and grab my water bottle” she says.

They go down to the elevator around the corner from the ER since it’s less frequented. Stepping on, she hits the floor and turns towards Neil.

“This sucks” he says as he steps closer to her and she leans in to kiss him. His hands move under the top of her shirt and she lets out a squeal breaking the kiss as his cold fingers touch her bare skin.

“Oh your hands are cold!” she laughs

“I think you could warm them up” he teases just before the elevator stops.

“Ugh” he groans. 

They get what they need out of his office and the lounge and head back downstairs hoping to resume their elevator activities when a couple of nurses get on the elevator as well. 

“I think we need a two people per elevator covid rule” he text her while they stand there.

Claire feels her phone buzz and sees his text. She laughs and shakes her head.

Downstairs he walks with her to the ER, his hand brushing against hers. 

“See you tomorrow” he says wishing he could touch her once more before he goes

“Goodnight” she smiles.

An hour later he texts her a picture of the dart board- “This isn’t any fun by yourself”

“Neither is the on-call room” she replies with a winking emoji

“Damn you” he mutters as he reads her text.

“I know what I’ll be dreaming about tonight” he replies

“haha” she replies

A minute later he gets a second text from her, “In that case I guess I should let you know what’s under my scrubs to make sure it’s vivid” she says including a picture of her bra and panties.

He starts to text her back and she sees bubbles come up on the screen, then they suddenly stop and her phone rings.

“That’s so cold” he says when she answers

“Oh, I was just trying to be helpful. I won’t do it again” she replies

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, or that you shouldn’t do it again” he clarifies adding “I may have spilled some hot coffee on myself”

“At least you’re not cold now” she chuckles

“I hate you” he jokes

The next morning, he walks in and hands Claire a venti latte from Starbucks.

“Where’s mine?” Morgan asks as she sits across from her at the table.

“Did you work the ER last night?” Neil replies

“No” Morgan rolls her eyes.

Neil ignores her and walks into his office.

“You know, I thought it would annoy me less that he likes you since I can’t do surgeries…but no” Morgan says looking at Claire.

“Oh stop, you’re being ridiculous” Claire replies

“You’re naïve,” Morgan says before heading downstairs to see patients.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter :) let me know what you think! It's some fluffy fun (with a side of tension) for the holiday week

It is a busy morning that goes by quickly. Standing in the elevator, Claire looks over at Neil who seems distracted, staring into space. “Are you ok?” Claire asks as they walk out of the elevator.

“Yeah, I’m fine” he replies but can see that she’s not buying it.

“Is something on your mind?” she asks

“No” he answers

Claire looks at him again but gives up as they get to their patient’s room.

Later, she sits and waits for the MRI scan to come up on the screen when he comes in to check.

“How’s it going?” he asks sitting down

“Fine” she says looking at the screen

“About earlier” he starts, knowing that she’s probably over analyzing the situation

“it was your lab coat” he tells her.

“My lab coat?” she repeats looking at it. “Is there something on it?” she asks

Neil laughs, “No. I was just thinking about you in your lab coat” he admits

“I don’t..” she says

“just your lab coat” he clarifies.

Claire can feel herself blushing. “hmmm. I see….You’re a naughty boy Neil Melendez” she tells in a sexy whisper as she leans over and kisses him.

They sit in the lounge working to come up with a treatment for their patient that will relieve their symptoms until they can schedule a surgery. Shaun walks in and lets Neil know that Dr. Lim is looking for him.

“Ok, thanks” Neil replies as he heads to her office.

Just before he gets there he receives a text from Claire.

“It’s red”

He stops and replies, “What is?”

Seeing the bubbles come up on the screen he waits for her reply.

“My lingerie today, just in case you were curious” she tells him

“Damn you” he replies before putting the phone in his pocket and heading into Audrey’s office.

  
“You were looking for me?” he asks

“Yeah. I hate to ask but can you cover for me tonight? I feel awful and while I don’t think it’s virus related, people aren’t so comfortable having a doctor who appears sick themselves treat them.” She shrugs

“Yeah, I can do that” he replies.

“Thanks. I appreciate it” she says grabbing her bag to head home.

Neil sighs, knowing that his evening plans are now cancelled.

He goes back to the lounge where Claire presents her idea for treatment and he agrees.

“Go ahead and get him started on it” he tells her.

“Got it” she replies

“And um...” he sighs, and she turns back around towards him.

“I have to work tonight. Lim is sick, so I’m stuck here” he tells her, his disappointment obvious.

“Is she ok? It’s not covid related is it? Claire asks

“Yeah, she’s fine. It’s probably from being stressed and overworked” he replies

Claire nods. She was looking forward to spending the evening with him, but this comes with the job and she understands it.

Neil looks at the clock, it’s 10pm, he feels his stomach rumble. He finishes up with the chart he was notating and heads to the vending machine. Walking back towards the ER he sees Claire at the elevators.

“Hey” he calls out and she looks over.

“Hey” she smiles and her eyes light up.

“What are you doing here?” he asks

“I knew Dr. Lim wasn’t here, and that you didn’t have dinner so…” she holds up a bag as she walks over to meet him.

“You are an angel, I don’t care what Morgan says” he laughs

Claire rolls her eyes and playfully smacks his arm.

“I want to kiss you so bad right now” he says quietly looking around

They hear the elevator ding signaling the door opening.

“Ride upstairs with me?” he asks as he walks quickly to catch the door.

Claire smiles and follows him inside.

As the doors close, his lips crash onto hers, one hand around her waist the other holding the bag of food. 

The elevator opens and he hits the button back down.

Claire laughs as he kisses her neck, “Your food is going to get cold”

When they get back downstairs they walk into the empty cafeteria. 

He looks in the bag and sees a burger and fries as well as another small container.

“What’s this?” he asks grabbing it and opening the container, “cookies!” he grins.

Claire laughs as he pulls one out.   
“You’re supposed to eat the actual food first,” she says

“I have to try one of these famous Claire Browne cookies” he tells her taking a bite.

She laughs

“These are really good” he says surprised

“Don’t act so shocked” she replies jokingly

“I’m just saying. You’ve been holding out on me” he smiles

“I was going to attempt bread, but thought it would be more fun with you” she says once again making him completely melt without even realizing it.

“I can’t believe you came down here” he says as they walk out of the cafeteria, “and brought me cookies” he continues

“Imagine what would’ve happened if you didn’t have to work” she teases

He gets a goofy grin on his face and she looks over, “we would have been able to make cookies AND bread!” she tells him getting a laugh.   
“What did you think I meant?” she asks innocently

“Cookies and bread” he let out a chuckle passing off the fact his mind went to the gutter.

He badges in to one of the consult rooms and she follows him.

“I can’t let you go without kissing you goodbye” he says pulling her close.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he kisses her.

It’s a hungry, passionate kiss as his hands move up her shirt feeling her soft skin. He doesn’t remember ever wanting something so badly. As much as he wants her right here on the conference table, there’s a chance he’d get paged and even though it may be his dumb romantic side he knows she deserves more than a conference room table the first time around.

“You are absolutely amazing” he says leaning his forehead to hers.

“You’re just saying that because you like my cookies” she winks

He walks her out to her car, opening the door for her.

“Thanks again for dinner and dessert” he smiles leaning his one arm on the door and the other on the roof of the car.

“Let me know you get home ok” he smiles resisting the urge to duck his head in to kiss her once more.

“Ok, hope your night goes smoothly” she smiles as he shuts the door.

He walks back up towards the hospital and cannot stop smiling at the fact that she brought him food and baked cookies for him. She could ask him to jump off a bridge for her and he’d do it without second thought. He felt like an absolute idiot over her, and he couldn’t be happier about it.

  
Claire’s smile stayed on her face all the way home, he was so happy to see her and seemed genuinely surprised that she brough him some dinner. She got inside to her apartment and texted him.

“Made it home” she sent with a smiley face

“wish you were here” she added

Neil felt his heart flutter seeing her second text.

“Me too. Get some rest, thanks again for dinner!” he sends before adding

“I just finished my last cookie” he replied with a shrugging emoji

Claire laughed; she had put about 8 cookies in the container, but it made her happy that he liked them that much.

Claire was standing at the nurse’s desk when she saw Neil walking down the hall. He had just come out of surgery, still wearing the cap on his head. She had to consciously look away because she could feel herself wanting to drool. She headed to the elevator, hopefully, to avoid him when a few seconds later he comes over and stands beside her. 

“Dr. Browne” he greets with a sexy half-smile.

“Dr. Melendez” she smiles and looks away quickly. 

Thankfully there were a couple of others that got onto the elevator with them. Neil and Claire stood towards the back. He realized he still had on his surgical cap and took it off, running his fingers through his longer than normal hair tousling it. Claire could’ve sworn it was on purpose and tried her best not to look at him. He discreetly brushed his fingers against hers while the others on the elevator looked straight ahead and was surprised when Claire pulled her hand away quickly and rested them in front of her. 

He wondered if it was because he hadn’t slept or if for some reason, she was repulsed by him. The two others on the elevator got a couple of floors before the lobby where he and Claire were headed. 

“Is everything ok?” he asks. 

“Hmm? Yeah, everything is fine” she says glancing at him but quickly looking away.

“Why can’t you look at me?” he presses

“I can” she rolls her eyes

“But you’re not,” he says messing with his hair again

“Can you please not do that?” she asks

“What?” he asks confused

“Mess with your hair” she replies gesturing with her hand.

“Ok” he replies slightly offended until he looks over and sees her biting her bottom lip as if she’s trying to distract herself.

“Does the after-surgery look turn you on Dr. Browne?” he asks in a low sexy voice as he kisses her neck

She lets out a half laugh/moan trying to keep it together.

“It does” he grins knowing after the past couple of days of her teasing him, he’s now the one in control. “How does it make you feel?” he asks in a whisper in her ear.

She looks ahead and purses her lips. Just before the elevator dings and the doors open she looks over at him, “It makes me want to f**k your brains out” she answers before heading off the elevator. 

Neil stands there, stunned and incredibly turned on as the elevator doors shut and it starts moving up again. 

“Damn it” he mutters as he hits the button again to go down. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken so long for the next chapter...my creativity levels have been shot lol. I appreciate your comments and feedback they are always helpful!! ❤️

Claire walks down the hall and shakes her head, “did I really just say that to him?” she wonders to herself questioning if she went too far and feeling slightly embarrassed on the inside. She spends the afternoon busy with patients and trying not to let her mood be affected by her ‘frustrations.’ It was becoming harder to ignore and was making her feel a little short tempered with co-workers.

A little later she sees him while she’s checking on patients. He’s standing over at the nurses’ station half listening to Shaun as he looks her way. She sees him and when he realizes it, he quickly looks back towards Shaun. She heads over as Shaun walks away and conveniently reaches over Neil to grab a pen brushing up against him. “Oh, excuse me” she smiles. 

“You’re killing me smalls” he replies with his classic half smile trying not to look directly at her.

“Me?” she asks innocently

“You want to have dinner tonight?” he asks as he pretends to look at the ipad in his hand.

“Yeah” she smiles

“Ok, I’m about to head out; but I’ll see you after your shift” he replies looking around to see who was close before he discreetly grabs her butt as he walks behind her causing her to jump. Despite the fact he wanted to, he didn’t look back but could feel her eyes on him.

Claire was exhausted and so ready to leave. She was in the lounge with Alex and Shaun when Dr. Lim stopped in. 

“I need some additional help tonight if anyone can stay. We’re shorthanded with some people who are out sick, and a few that have called out.” She explained as she sounded absolutely exhausted herself. “I know it’s a lot to ask, and I’m sorry” she told them sincerely. 

Shaun looked at Claire and Park nervously. Shaun didn’t mind working, but this entire scenario was taking an even larger toll on him. 

“I’ll stay” Alex said.

“Me too” Claire added.

“Is that enough or do you still need others?” Shaun asked.

“Park and Browne will be sufficient. Thank you” Audrey said as she left.

Claire pulled out her phone and texted Neil.

“Hey, I won’t make it for dinner. I have to work late tonight. Lim said we were shorthanded. Raincheck?”

She frowned, hitting send. Having dinner with him was what was getting her through this excruciating day.

Neil heard his phone and picked it up, his heart beating a little faster when he saw it was Claire.

His mood quickly dropped as he read the text. 

“That sucks. I can bring you something up” he responds

“You just worked 36 hours; I think you should get some sleep… but thank you” she responds.

He wants to tell her she can stop by after her shift whenever it may end, but doesn’t want it to sound like a booty call.

He finally decides on sending “I miss you” which makes her smile.

“Miss you too.” She replies.

Claire and Alex wind up working until 3am. It was a tough night, one that left her absolutely drained and sad. She headed home and took a shower. It was difficult to sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw another patient that she couldn’t save. She would doze for 10-15 minutes and then be awake again.

Around six Neil texted her, “Good Morning Beautiful. I got called in but will be done around 11 if you want to have lunch”

Claire smiled as she read it and responded quickly “sounds good to me”

A few seconds later the phone rang.

“Hey” she answered

“Hey. What time did you get off? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” he asked

“I um, got off at 3. I tried sleeping, it’s not really working for me” she chuckled.

“Rough night?” he asks sadly

“Yeah. It’s just not getting any easier” she replies

“Yeah” he sighs “we’ll have lunch, maybe try baking some bread” he offered trying to lift her spirits some.

“That sounds good” she smiles

“Ok, I’m heading in now, so I’ll let you go…since you texted me back, I just wanted to hear your voice” he says as he gets out of the car.

“See you later” she smiles as she hangs up.

Neil walks into the busy hospital and it’s one thing after another from the time he steps foot in the door. There are patients that he is unable to do anything for because of the virus, and there are patients that he should be able to help but can’t because currently the surgery is viewed as “elective” so he can’t do anything leaving him frustrated.

“I DON”T KNOW” he finally says, voice raised in response to Shaun who keeps asking the same question phrased slightly differently. He walks away as Shaun is left standing there. 

“You ok?” Andrews asks as he walks up the stairs catching up with Melendez.

“I’m fine” Neil snaps.

“Listen, it’s wearing on all of us” Andrews sympathizes

“Murphy wants answers that I can’t give and even when I explain that I can’t give them he asks me the same thing twenty more times.” Neil replies frustrated as they reach the next floor.

“I need you in the ER” Audrey says as she walks up to them.

“I’m out in an hour” he sighs

“Well there are sick people who aren’t on our schedules” Audrey replies frustrated herself.

“It’s not like you have anywhere else you have to be. It’s all shut down” she adds

He can’t dispute it, he’s got to suck it up and deal with it, even though the mental toll working nearly seven days a week has taken in burning him out.

He pulls out his phone and text Claire. 

“I’m going to be here a little later than I expected. I’ll text you before I leave” he types, and hits send.

Claire sees his text, “ugh” she says as she reads it but understands the situation.

“No worries” she replies.

It’s nearly four o’clock before Neil leaves and he’s frustrated and grouchy. Audrey catches him before he leaves.

“I know this has been rough and I’m sorry” she says feeling guilty that she has had to push everyone beyond their limits.

“It’s not you” he replies back putting things in his bag.

“That’s not what your grouchy says” she laughs.

“I’m sorry” he sighs trying to get past his mood before seeing Claire.

“Want to have a drink?” Audrey asks

“I think I just want to get home” he replies tiredly.

“Ok” she nods “get some rest”

Heading out he sends her a text to let her know he’s headed home. 

Unknown to him, Shaun had texted Claire earlier to complain about how grouchy Melendez was which allowed her to decide how to approach the evening.

He got home and showered, looking to see what he had around for dinner but considered maybe ordering take out. As he paced around the kitchen trying to decide he hears a knock at the door.

“Hey you” he smiles as he opens the door.

“Hi” she grins as she steps towards him and he pulls her close for a kiss.

“It was such a long day” he sighs, his forehead leaning against hers. 

“It’s been a long week” she agrees

He takes her hand as they walk inside.

“I was thinking maybe we could order some takeout tonight. Support some local business” he suggests, throwing in the latter comment because he felt guilty, not that she would ever say anything. He was just mentally spent and while he wanted to be around her, he didn’t have it in him for much else.

“I’m sorry. I know we were supposed to make dinner and maybe some bread tonight” he sighs knowing she’s probably disappointed.

“You’re thinking too much” she tells him as she runs her hands down the back of his hair.

“It’s hard not to do these days” he sighs. 

“How about you come lay on the floor over here and I’ll give you a massage.” She says taking his hand and leading him over to the rug in front of the couch. “See if I can make you forget” she smiles.

She grabs something out of her purse, and he lays down on the floor. 

“You don’t have to do this” he says secretly hoping she still does. The tension in his back is killing him.

“I want to” she replies as she walks over. She removes the trench coat she was wearing, revealing only the lilac colored lingerie that is outlined in lace. 

“You have to take off your shirt silly” she says as she looks at him laying with his eyes closed on the floor.

“Oh, yeah” he replies as he props himself up on his elbows and pulls the shirt over his head not yet realizing what she was wearing.

She straddles him, and puts some oil on his back to massage him.

“OH” he moans as she works the tight muscles. “MMMM” he moans as her hands continue to work. “This feels so good” He reaches his hand back to touch her and feels bare skin causing him to lift his head and look back to catch a glimpse of the fact she’s not fully dressed.

He tries to turn to see her but she stops him. 

“No, you’ve got to lay down while I finish” she says running her hands up his back pressing into his skin. She moves her body to glide up his back and he can feel that she’s only got on a bra, making him all the more curious.

“I think it’s time to do the other side” he says impatiently.

She works the muscles on his shoulders once more before agreeing that he can turn over.

She stands up for him to turn and his eyes slowly move from her ankles to her face.

“You look incredible” he says as he reaches out for her.

“Not yet” she smiles, “First I have to finish your massage” she tells him swatting his hand

She straddles him and feels just how much he approves of the way she looks. He runs his hands up her thighs, “you don’t have to do any more” he says licking his lips.

“I need you relaxed” she jokes as she warms the oil in her palms and runs it over his hard chest. Up to his shoulders, squeezing and then making their way down.

“I just don’t understand all the antler you have going on in this tattoo” she jokes as she wiggles on him running her hand over his upper chest.

“Hmm?” he asks trying to concentrate.

She knows what she’s doing and is enjoying being in control.

She grinds against him, turning both him and her on even more.

“The antler on your tattoo” she repeats pressing her hands down on his chest as she grinds against him more.

“I… f*ck” he groans and reaches for her placing his hands on her hips.

“Not yet” she says taking his hands and moving them above his head, her breast now right in front of his face as she holds his hands. 

He takes the opportunity to lift his head slightly and stick out his tongue to lick the valley between them.

“mmm” she moans instinctively pushing them towards him more.

He tries to move the cup of her bra with his teeth but she starts to sit up.

“N-n-n-o” he objects as she laughs.

She reaches over and massages his arm, making her way down to his hand before moving to the other arm.

She leans down to kiss his lips, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and chest.

“Better?” she asks

“Much” he grins

“Good” she smiles as she stands and reaches for her coat

“oooh no you don’t!” he says pulling her back down to him.

“Ahh!” she squeals as she lands back down on him as he sits up on the floor pulling her face to his and kissing her passionately. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I wanted to break it up from the next part :)

Claire laid on the floor breathing heavily. “God it’s so hot in here” she said her body still recovering. She had used sex to make her feel good in the past, but this… this was something next level that she hadn’t experienced. She didn’t know someone could make her feel this way.

“I’m starving” Neil says lying beside her

Claire laughs… “Did you work up an appetite?” she teases as she moves on top of him.

“Oh you’re ready for more again?” he grins

Before she can answer her stomach rumbles. She laughs and leans down to kiss him.   
“I guess food might be a good idea” she says kissing his jaw.

They make a charcuterie board to snack on. However what starts out as little teases quickly escalates into another round of hot sex in the kitchen.

“Neil” she moans as he stands behind her, his hands on her hips

God, it turned him on when she said his name like that.

He slips his hand around her waist and under the shirt to reveal she didn’t put any panties back on.

“F**k” he growls in her ear as she presses her ass against him.

He teases her with his fingers, and she wiggles, unable to stand straight

“What’s wrong with you?” he asks playfully.

“Ha” she replies as she tries to not react and grabs a grape off the plate.

As she goes to put it in her mouth he finds a rhythm with his fingers and she drops it on the floor.

“Uh oh” he says biting her ear lobe.

He moves his fingers causing her to groan and he squats down to get the grape from the floor.

She holds stretches her arms out to lean onto the counter top so she can compose herself while he’s getting the grape.

Or so she thought until she felt his tongue flicking against her wet core.

‘MMmmmm” she moans lifting her leg to stomp her foot, but he catches it and rest it on his shoulder.

“Neil” she moans in a breathy voice.

“I think I found what I like best to eat” he says as he laps his tongue across her.

“You taste so good. I could do this all the time” he says before burying his face in her.

“Ahhhhhhh” she squeals

“Damn, your pussy is good good” he tells her passionately eats her out.

“F**k!!” she yells “I…. I can’t…..oooh” she bites her lip

“What? Don’t you like my tongue in your pussy?” he teases as he licks her again

“F**k ME!” she pleads

“I am. With my tongue” he replies

“I want your cock in my pussy” she tells him as her hips still instinctively grind on his face.

He stands up behind her and bends her over towards the counter to enter her.

“mmmmm” she moans as she feels him

“F**k me baby” she whines in a desperate voice

He grabs her hips and obliges

“Yes…yes” she moans

He slips out and takes advantage of the situation to spin her around before re-entering.

Thrusting into her again as one mouth is on her nipple, flicking his tongue across it while the other hand twist the other nipple, tugging lightly.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop” she pleads

“Claire” he moans as he feels her body tighten just before they both have a release.

She wraps her arms around his neck and leans towards him

He reaches down to feel her wetness and she squeals… “I need just a second” she laughs

“Maybe next time we’ll actually make it to the bed” he grins winking at her.

“I don’t know, that dining room chair looks like it could be fun” she teases back. They had already managed the floor, couch, coffee table and now kitchen.

The next morning, they woke up, legs tangled as an alarm went off.

“Make it stop” she says rubbing her eyes. They had only slept for a couple of hours.

He reaches over and shuts off the alarm before nuzzling his face into her neck.

“Last night was…” he pauses “unbelievable,” he says running his hand over her hair.

“Yeah” she smiles looking at him, “it was” she replies as she flips him over on his back so that she’s on top. 

“The thing is, we now have to prevent ourselves from doing that at work” she grins wickedly

“But there are so many places I want to” he tells her.

She is surprisingly turned on by his statement, although she’s serious about not letting this carry over into work.

“You’re so bad” she says kissing him

“Nobody from the board is around. Glassman isn’t in. We could close the blinds and…” he trails off as he kisses her neck and flips her over to her back.

“Other people are around” she replies

“It’s busy, they won’t pay attention,” he says his fingers tracing down her body

She laughs in response.

“I’m just saying. Don’t say no yet” he grins.

“I think it’s time for breakfast” she laughs changing the subject.


End file.
